DireCrows
At the end of March 2015, two alliances - Crow's Folly and Lords of the True North, began to talk about merging their very similar alliances. Two forces coming together and DireCrows was created! The Crows won their first award in the Terror Phase. Crow's Folly In the distant past, in a large alliance of inactives (Rangers of the North), a group of people became friends. We started a new alliance called Bannermen of Justice, which was a medium size tier 1 alliance. This proved to be only the beginning for this group of friends. People from other alliances came and joined us, but then due to a falling out BoJ split in half. In October 2014 Crow's Folly was unleashed upon Westeros! Through a combination of cooperation between members, camaraderie, and raw strength Crows declared more than once they were a force to be reckoned with. In the Hunter phase, Crows achieved a new personal best, ranking #5 in the Iron Islands and #25 overall! Recently CF joined a mega alliance to help Shagga Likes Axes, Dragons and Direwolves win the Westerlands. Lords of the True North LOTN is made up of the former Starks Remember alliance. Due to weak leadership, the officers left and created a new force called Lords of the True North. LotTN has primarily competed in the Riverlands but recently were part of the support team that led Shagga Likes Axes, Dragons and Direwolves to victory in the Westerlands. Wolf-head-and-celtic-crow-tattoo-design.jpg Wallpaper-2684330.jpg B9d6e30eed8fc220bbaf4389ebdfc3b0.jpg bank.jpg|bank The Night's Watch Command Leaders:'Hades/Tiamat * Hades, Battle Commander (Leader) * Tiamat, Master of secrets, Diplomacy (Leader) * Lucy Halfhand, Maester, advisor information wizard * Yfraen Cloudwalker, Challenge master 'Achievements * The Terror Phase - Reaver award 'Join us' Would you like to take the black and join the Crows? We're a smaller, active, and competitive alliance. We won Reaver in the last AvA, and have plans to win more rewards in the future. What we ask of you? That you're an active player who wants to compete in AvA. That you like to work together with a team to accomplish goals. That you want to have fun! What we have to offer? A group of experienced players who will help you on your journeys through Westeros. A few fun and active chats on facebook and proboards forum where you can talk about the game or just chat with some great people. An organised alliance that has the ability to win rewards. How to join? Raven one of our leaders or contact us on Facebook. * Like us on Facebook 'Mother of Dragons gallery' Meet our proud MoDs and their babies Eff9l5.png|Errol, a swamp dragon tamed by Moist Von Lipwig Cannibal.png|Cregan Stark rides Cannibal, a monstrous creature 11212413_1091331394213983_1185385681_n.jpg|The beast Saphira devours on the command of Gord Afarid Chloe.jpg|after a long and painful birth, Lucy's Halfhand's baby Chloe has looks that can kill baby dragon.jpg|another beastly hatchling belonging to Zoltanya Eckhart MTKbg1x.png|Yfraen rides Nimbus, storming the lands Jax_adol.png|Osha Daxos and her handsome killer JAX spare no one 2015-07-03_0025.png|Nymeria Mormont and Larry are followed by a trail of fire and ash Moist2.png|Moist hatched another intriguing beast Korbi.png|The devastating Korbinian, Janie Hollard's child ycerbi.png|Cerberus, a spawn of the Underworld heeds to Lord Hades Mom.png|Osha Daxos and Man of Mayhem introduce true mayhem to the world Chibs.png|Chibs, Osha Daxos Opie.png|Opie, Osha Daxos Tigi.png|Tigi, Osha Daxos Category:Alliances Category:Tier 2 Alliances Category:Direwolf Alliances